Winning Back Aria
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: I don't own pretty little liars. Aria is back from Iceland and someone is looking for her heart? How will this love affiar mix with the drama sure to follow? Suck at summaries please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever known that you made a mistake? Have you ever wished you could turn back the clock or freeze time? So that you could be happy forever. Forever. That is some word. He said that we would have forever. But, I guess that fate had a different plan. Fate? No maybe just Allison. She was against us from the beginning. She knew too much and she knew how to use it against people. She knew how to make life miserable. She didn't care as long as hers was great. Some friend right? She was an evil bitch. But, I still miss her. Somehow after her disappearance hate and love blended together into grief. Grief for who I don't know. It was easier to forget about it in Iceland. It was like I got a chance to be a different person. I didn't have to think about her there. I didn't have to miss him there. I got to be a different person. A whole new Aria with no baggage. Here that's different. Every time I open my eyes it's the ninth grade again. I can picture Allison standing in the yard calling up to me as he wraps his arms around my waist. But, when I turn around he isn't there anymore. I find myself sitting on a box crying. I can't bring myself to unpack. I can't bring myself to admit that I am back here. I am just not ready for it yet. I look at myself in the mirror and I see the pink highlights that I since dyed back to black. I see the smile that I used to carry. But, I get snapped away from that picture by the sound of my mother's voice. "How does it feel to be back home?" She asked from the doorway. I turned to let her see my tears.

"Can't we go back?" I asked her. She just smiled at me like she always did before she caught me in her arms.

"This is going to be good for all of us." She said as she hugged me tight. "You will see that." She said softly. "Why don't you call the gang?" She asked as she pulled away. "I am sure they will be happy to know that you are back." She said with a smile before she disappeared down the hall. I thought about the old gang as I looked out the window that over looked the front yard and the house across the street. It was Hanna's house. I remember sitting in that front yard with Allison and her gossiping about the local boys as Spencer and Emily discussed sports. I knew that we could never be that way again. Allison of the glue that held us together. Holding something over each one of our heads. Things used to be so simple.

"Aria can you give me a lift to lacrosse tryouts?" Mike asked as he walked into my room. My younger brother didn't understand how hard it was for me to get back into the Rosewood way of life. He missed this place. He wanted to be home. I looked at him standing in my room with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah." I said weakly as I nodded my head. I just walked down the stairs with my head hung low and Mike pushing me towards the door.

"Where are you kids going?" My dad asked as he looked at us.

"Aria is going to take me to lacrosse practice." Mike said as he grabbed my keys off the table for me.

"Oh well be back for dinner you two." He said with his little smirk of a smile. How come everyone in this family is so damn happy? My heart is buried under these floorboards. Along with everything he ever gave me. Along with all the happy days. Along with all my smiles. Life just will never be the same. And I wish I could just go back. I find myself slowing down as we passed his house. He was outside working on his bike. His blue eyes looked right into mine before I speed up and drove away.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked as he looked at me.

"I will be." I said as I looked at the road letting little tears fall. "I should be." I whispered softly as I pulled into the Rosewood High School parking lot.

"Do you want me to call the house?" He asked me.

"No, I am going out for a bit. Call my cell." I said as I looked at him. I was planning on going to one of the college bars around, but I knew that my mother would smell the liquor on my breath. So, I drove to the lake and walked to the point where the sand met the water and I just stood there. I had so many good memories from the lake. They seemed so far away as I looked out at the water.

_ "Really Aria him. He is so … creepy." Allison said as she looked at me. I was telling her about the neighbor boy that I was slowly falling for. I looked at him standing on the other side of the shore with his family. His shaggy brown hair. His bright smile. And those bright blue eyes that were looking right back at me. He had asked me out the night before and there was no way I could say no. _

_ "Plus he is a whole year older than you." Spencer said as she looked at me worried like she always used to. _

_ "So? Ian is older than you." I said as I looked at her. Shit I can't believe that I let that slip out._

_ "There is a difference between crushing on and acting on." She said as she looked at me. "What if he wants to … well you know?" She asked as she made awkward hand gestures. _

_ "Spence it's one date. I don't think that he will want to do that on the first date." I said with a smile. "Give the boy a chance." I said with a laugh._

_ "Aria he is a high school boy all he wants is sex." Allison said as she looked at me._

_ "And we are eighth grades who want boys." I said with a laugh as I looked back over at him._

_ "Whatever don't listen to us." She said as he walked over to us. _

What a difference a few years can make? Sometimes I wonder if I should have listened to them. Was he worth this? But, I don't want to give up all the truly great memories of that relationship.

_It was our third date. We were sitting on the shore of the lake watching the fourth of July fireworks. His arms were wrapped around my waist. I was looking up at the sky, but he was looking at me. "Look how beautiful they are." I said as I looked at the fireworks. _

_ "They don't hold a candle to you." He said with a laugh as he pulled us down on our backs. He just smiled at me before leaning in for a kiss. Our first kiss. I heard once that you are supposed to feel fireworks if it means anything. And trust me I felt the fireworks as I kissed him. It was magical and perfect just like the movies. "You're my firework." He said as he looked up at the sky. I just moved closer and out my head on his chest. I fell asleep just like that that night. Next thing I know he was carrying me into my house and placing me on the sofa. "Good night Aria." He said as he placed a kiss on my head._

I missed him so much. But, I could forget that night in September. We had been together over a year and then this. This shit happened and no I am just a lonely hurt girl.

_ Allison had reminded me that I had left my purse at his house. I should have known that was a red flag she never wanted me to spend time with him. I walked up to the bedroom door before I heard some strange noises. Noises I knew well. Noises I wished I didn't. I opened the door to see her butt naked on his bed. On him. I couldn't believe it. I saw my purse right on the floor next to them. "Jenna." He breathed as I opened the door more. I just couldn't believe it. I wanted to cry, but I didn't I just got mad. _

_ "Sick bastard!" I yelled before I run away. I ran to the living room before I tripped. Stupid heels I just kicked them off and started running again. I ran until I was safe in my house. I fell to the ground right in the doorway. Mike was the one to find me. He didn't ask what happened. He didn't ask why I had no shoes on. He did ask anything. He just took in his arms and let me cry. And cry. And cry. _

I never felt so used before. It took me weeks to be able not to cry. Even then I was dead on the inside. I was just going through the motions. I should have put it together in my head that it was an Allison plan when she acted so fake the day after. She acted as if it was no surprise. I was starting to move on when she disappeared. Then everything went crashing down again. Now here I am sitting on the beach tears rolling down my face waiting for the sunset. Waiting for a new beginning. Waiting for my life to start again.

**A/N: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. But, this is pairing just speaks to my heart and I can't stop giving them a chance. Please let me know what you think. **

**~ Dragonfly **


	2. Chapter 2

Toby POV

I saw her today. She was sitting on her porch crying as people carried boxes into the house next store. That house had been empty for over a year. Ever since she moved to Iceland. I can't blame her for leaving. Things were complete hell here. In one week her best friend went missing and I … I … I cheated on her. There I said it. I broke the woman I loved into a billion little pieces because of what some black lace and two six packs. I know that I was the biggest ass in the world. And I would do anything to make it up to her. I would give my life for one more day with my Aria. One more day to have her big brown eyes staring into mine. One more day where she is in my arms. One more day to hear her laugh. One more day to see her smile. I found myself sitting out in the yard working on my bike. She drove past me. Looked me right in the eyes. I could see her pain. I wanted to scream I love you but she speed up and drove away. "Did you see that Aria is back?" Mel, my step mother asked as I washed my hands in the kitchen sink.

"Yeah I saw." I said as I looked at her.

"I don't know what happened to you two. You made such a good couple." She said as she looked at me.

"I cheated on her okay." I said angrily as I grabbed my keys off the table and walked out of the room. I drove to the only place that I felt safe. The lake. I walked to where the grass turned into sand before I saw her sitting there. She was sitting with her feet in the water. I started to walk toward her but I didn't know what to say. So I sat down where I was. I watched her. I knew that this was all I would get for a while. And I took my time letting tears fall. Trying to hold myself from kissing her. I just love her. I always will. I was an idiot. And this is my punishment.

**A/N What you think? Let me know.**

**~Dragonfly**


	3. Chapter 3

Aria POV

I sat there for who knows how long just thinking. I was thinking about the world around me. About how miserable going back to Rosewood High would be. I thought about how could I look at them together. I was taken out of my thought process by the sound of The Ready Set blaring from my phone. My ringtone. I looked at the number and I saw that it was Mike. I got up before I answered the phone. "You ready?" I asked as I turned around. That's when I saw him. He was sitting by the grass.

"Yeah." Mike said on the other line before I hung up. I just stood there watching him. I knew in my heart that moment that I loved him. I still loved him. I never really blamed him. I blamed Jenna. I blamed Allison. I blamed myself for leaving him alone when he was drunk. I never blamed him. I watched as he looked up at me. I felt frozen as his big blue eyes looked at me. I just wanted to be in those arms again. But, I knew that it could never be the same again. Or could it? I had to walk passed him to get to the car. But, how could I?

"Aria." He said as he got up. For every step he took towards me my heart started to race more and more. I could see the pain in his face. I always was good at reading him. "I am sorry." He said softly as he moved a piece of hair out of my face. I waited a year to hear those words.

Part of me wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him. Part of me wanted to say I love you. But, somehow I went with the tiniest part of me. My head.

"It's too late for sorry." I said as I looked at him. Tears ran down my face as I looked down at the sand. I started to walk away. I was surprised when he grabbed on to my arm. I always wanted him to do this. I was the type of person who needed to be stopped. I wanted to hear all the right words. I wanted to have my movie moment.

"Aria, please hear me out." He said as he looked at me. My phone went off again. I just let the music play as I looked at him. _She's got a love like woe. I kind feel like it don't make sense. _The lyrics that used to make me smile made me just look down at the ground.

"Give me a reason to." I said as I looked at him.

"Because I still love you." He said as he looked at me. I just stop and stared up at him. "That whole Jenna thing was nothing, but a mistake. A terrible mistake. I know that saying I was too out of it to know what was going on isn't an excuse." He was rambling. Just like he used too. Why did he have to be so damn cute?

"Allison was the one who did this." I said as I looked at him.

"Then why can't we try one more time?" He asked me. Why? Why? Because I still see them together every time I closed my eyes.

"I just can't pretend that nothing happened." I said as I walked away. I turned to look at him. "If it counts for anything I still love you too." I said before I walked away. I drove to the high school parking lot tears in my eyes.

"Aria." Mike said as he looked at me. "Just talk to him." He said as he looked at me. Mike was the only one who knew what happened. The only one I told about it.

"Mike just let it go." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"You talked to him?" He asked. I just turned the radio on and tried to forget about his question. "Super Bass isn't going to make me shut up." He said as he turned the radio down. "Just take him back. You still love him."

"Mike that's enough." I said as I looked over at him. It wasn't long till I was back home sitting on the sofa ignoring the fact we were back home. Just letting myself travel back to Iceland. Letting the new Aria control my body as the old on controlled my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Toby POV

I made it home just in time to lock myself in my room during dinner. I just lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I didn't let my mind think because I knew what I would think about. Or who I should say. I found myself almost able to forget enough to be able to sleep when my bedroom door opened wide. "Sweetie someone is here to see you." Mel said before Mike Montgomery walked into my room. I hadn't talked to him since he punched me in the face after the break up. "I will leave you guys alone." Mel said as she shut the door back.

"If you are going to hit me again, just go ahead." I said as I looked at him as I sat up.

"Wow, you are just as bad as aria." He said with a half-smile. "I am here to help you win back my sister." He said as he looked at me.

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked him.

"Because Aria is too dumb to just go ahead and take you back. Even if she wants to and I am not spending two whole years listening to her sigh and cry." He said as he looked at me. "So you in or what?"

What do you say to that? I would do anything to get Aria back, but I never thought I would have to make a project out of it. "Of course." I said as I looked at him.

"Good now I have a few ideals." He said as he pulled my computer chair a crossed the room.

**I know that some of my chapters are short, but I hope you are enjoying this story because I love writing it.**

**~Dragonfly**


	5. Chapter 5

Aria POV

One day down. How many of them are left in this hell hole? God, who knows. I got up today prepared for hell. It was my first day back at Rosewood high. This is going to be interesting. I spent extra time getting ready this morning. If I was going to make the best of this situation I am going to give him hell. I was almost done getting dressed when I looked at a box sitting against my window. I black piece of fabric hung out of it. I walked over and grabbed it. I felt my heart sink when I was looking at Journey t-shirt.

_ "Happy birthday, babe." Toby said as he handed me a pink box with a ribbon on it. I was sitting in the front yard with Allison talking about my party that was planned for later that night._

_ "Toby I told you not to get me anything." I said as I looked up at him. _

_ "Just open it." He said as he sat down next to me. I opened the box and pulled out a black t-shirt. _

_ "It's your shirt?" I asked as I looked at him._

_ "Yeah, well you told me not to get you anything. And since you're my chick I think you should have this. You know since I don't have a jacket to give you." He said with a smile._

_ "Toby this is the best gift I have ever got I love it." I said as I jumped up and hugged him._

I looked at the shirt. At first I went to throw it in the back of my closet, but I stopped myself. Next thing I know I am walking down to breakfast wearing the Journey shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of high tops. I had my iPod on so I wouldn't have to talk to my parents. "Wow, no music at the table." My mother said as she pulled my ear bud out.

"Fine." I said as I sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Sweetie since when do you like Journey?" My father asked as he looked at me.

"A while." I said as I looked down at my shirt.

"You know your mother and I saw them in concert once. Remember honey?" He asked as he looked over at her.

"As much as I would love to hear this story I need to get going." I said as I grabbed my book bag from the floor next to me. I looked around for a moment before I asked "Where is Mike?"

"He is outside." My mother said as she looked at me. I walked out the door to see Mike standing on the sidewalk with him. Toby was talking to my brother.

"MIKE COME ON!" I yelled as I looked at him. It wasn't long before we were sitting in the school parking lot. "So what were you and Toby talking about?" I asked him.

"The swimming team. He thinks I could make it on the team." He said as he looked at me.

"He still swims?" I asked as I looked at Mike. Toby hated swimming. He only did it for his father.

"Yeah." Mike said as he looked at me. "So, why are you wearing his shirt?" Mike asked me.

"What is this the Spanish inquisition?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Nope, but it looks like you want him back if you ask me." Mike said before he headed off towards the courtyard.

"Well your wrong." I said as I looked at him. I could tell it was going to be a long day. I stood in front of the place I once loved and just took a breath.


End file.
